Sirius Moonlight
by The Naz
Summary: While dancing Lily points something out to James about a couple dancing behind them. Contains SLASH, don't like don't read. My first posted fic so enjoy


Disclaimer: I'm not JKR nor do I plan to be in the future, all the characters are hers, I just own the plot, or really, lack thereof. Also it says in the fic that the song is David Bowies and I don't take but two words from it, I hope that complies with the no song thats not yours rule

WARNING: there is slash in this that means a male/male relationship. Not your box of cookies then please leave now and don't drop a flame because of it, you _were_ warned

Sirius Moonlight

"You have two left feet James," Lily teased her new husband and dragged him onto the dance floor. Now that the wedding was over they were having fun dancing to much heavier music with their friends and a few younger family members.

"I do not Lily Eva- Potter, Lily Potter that feels good to say," James said, kissing his wife softly on the lips.

"Who ever gave you the idea I'd take your name?" Lily asked, breaking the kiss and starting to dance.

James looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "I- I just well assumed that-"

His wife laughed at him. "Don't sputter, it's unbecoming of you. And yes I am Mrs. James Potter now. Come don't stand there, dance, this is a good song." The band had just begun David Bowie's 'Lets Dance'.

"Bowie has always been more of a thing for you and Sirius," James muttered but danced anyway. As they turned he scanned the floor for his friends. The best man was paired up with the maid of honor, Peter had found a spot to dance by himself and have a leisurely conversation with a tall blonde witch, Remus was sitting on the edge of a flower pot pretending to listen to what Vernon Dursley was saying, Dursley seemed to think that Remus was the most normal person there. Having made sure his friends weren't being eaten by rabid animals James turned all his attention back to his bride and having the time of his life dancing. James was trying his hardest not to make a fool out of himself, in truth he was no great dancer, he didn't want to embarrass Lily on their big day, he totally overlooked the fact that he could never ruin this day with his dancing, not even if he decided to do the sprinkler, Lily wouldn't care. This was why he panicked when he saw her smirking as he looked up. "I didn't do anything did I? I was trying to dance properly and not embarrass you I really was."

"James hush, you are dancing just fine, I was just smiling at what is happening over your shoulder," Lily explained in a hushed tone.

"Whaaaa?" James tried to turn around to see what was going on only to have Lily grab his shoulder and yank him back into place.

"Make it discrete, love, don't let them know you're looking or they'll stop," she whispered and turned slightly, as if it was part of the dance, James followed her lead.

What he saw almost made his jaw drop all the way to the floor; Lily had to bump her leg up against his to get him to keep dancing. He couldn't believe it Sirius had abandoned the maid of honor and was now dancing in an almost salsa like fashion with none other than Remus Lupin. They obviously were counting on blending in, flying under the radar of the other guests who where much occupied with their dance partners. Sirius began leaning in closer to his friend, planting a small kiss on his lips before dancing again like it never happened. 'They must be drunk,' James thought, finding it the only reasonable explanation, he voiced this to Lily.

"Don't be daft, James, they defiantly did that on purpose. It's so sweet." Lily sighed.

"How can you be so sure? They can't be poufs, its Remus and Sirius, they aren't gay." James said, looking for reassurance from Lily.

"Please don't tell me you don't notice that Remus never dates women even though he could probably have any he wanted or the way the Sirius sputtered around that Collins boy two years ahead of us and how he blows off his dates in a heartbeat to just be lazy with Remus. Personally I think Sirius's dating is a cover, when was the last time you've seen him kiss one of these girls?"

James had to mull this over a bit. "Never, never since I've known him. Wow, this is a bit much to take." James looked up at his friends again, they looked so _happy. _Just as he thought this part of the song penetrated his thoughts, 'serious moonlight'. Sirius then tired to move the hand that was resting just above Remus's waist lower when Remus took his hand and moved it back up to his waist, one of his eyebrows raised. James was now fighting back laughter; Moony had Padfoot on a tight leash, this was priceless.

"Oh my goodness," a shrill female voice shrieked from somewhere in the crowd, everyone stopped dancing at once and looked at her, the band even stopped playing. Petunia Dursley was looking right at Remus and Sirius eyes the size of saucers and completely pale. What had put her off was clear to everyone in the courtyard, all they had to do was follow her gaze and they would find themselves looking right two men the dark haired one with his arm around the other's waist, a confident grin on his face. The other had turned an intense shade of red and hid his face behind his hands hanging his head and muttering over and over to himself. Sirius quickly glared at Petunia before moving so that Remus's face was now in the crook of his neck.

James decided that they needed some help and fast and what kind of friend was he not to give it. He marched up to where they were standing, Lily at his heals. The bride quickly scampered past her husband and was now in heated discussion with her sister. James saw this as his cue to talk to his fiends. "Moony, you don't need to hide you know, your taller than Padfoot anyway people can still see you."

Remus quickly disentangled himself from Sirius and looked James right in the eye, but cowering slightly, as if he expected to be hit. "I-I-I….Sorry," he mumbled to the floor.

Sirius also looked at James, almost defiantly. "So I guess we've been outed then," he said conversationally.

James grinned. "I guess so, you were always awful at keeping secrets anyway." He shoved his friend playfully.

"Oh and you were always able to contain yourself around Lily," Sirius countered sarcastically.

"Lily my flower, she is the rising sun of my life, the songbird of my meadow," Remus joined in with an awful impersonation of James.

"Hey, I thought you were with me," Sirius said, acting hurt.

"You two are such prats, you I hope you know that."

Both Remus and Sirius nodded. "But that's why you love us."

"Oi, Chris!" Sirius yelled at the lead singer of the band. "Who told you to stop playing!"

The man nodded and smiled at Sirius, "Aye, aye captain." He gave an exaggerated salute and turned back to the band which began playing once more.

James walked over to where Lily was now death-glaring at Vernon Dursley and lecturing him on prejudice. Putting a hand on her shoulder, James led his wife away from her sister and her husband and began dancing with her again but not before he gave Remus and Sirius a rather large wink.

* * *

Feel like leaving me a review? Would be nice, its really not that hard to do, just click the little button  



End file.
